The Truth
by SpeedAngel9294
Summary: This is about the secret of Sonic's parents
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone it's Ashley, I'm doing my own story on here and Kelly has been kind enough to let me upload it on her account :) **

**This story is about our blue hero Sonic :) but also his parents :o and what happened to them. Hope you all like it, please review. Thank you.**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own any of the sonic characters)**

**OC's Aleena the Hedgehog, Shock the Hedgehog**

Chapter 1 - The Past

"Shock! Come on! We need to get away!" Aleena shouted.

"Grab my hand Aleena, ill get us out of this" Shock whispered.

"How are you going to get us out of this? How? Egg man's robots have every exit out of this city covered, there's no way out" Questioned Aleena

"I have a plan" Replied Shock "I'll draw attention to myself whilst you take our son to safety"

"No! I can't let you do that! I just can't let you ..." Shock put his finger over Aleena's lips before she could finish.

He then removed his finger and placed his lips softly against hers.

"I'll be fine, don't worry after you exit the city I'll catch up with you ... I promise" Said Shock, Giving Aleena one last kiss just in case he didn't return, he looked at his son lying in the basket all bundled up in a blue blanket. "Goodbye ... Sonic" Shock whispered softly to the baby hedgehog, he gently rubbed the baby's head before shooting off leaving the mother and baby behind.

Aleena watched as her lover disappeared, she soon heard his voice shouting out to all the robots trying to grab their attention, suddenly a loud rumble came as all the robots in the area charged towards Shock.

"If you want me you're going to have to catch me!" Shouted Shock before sticking his tongue out.

He looked to where Aleena was and winked; she saw this and knew that was a signal for her to move. She picked up the basket and held it close with a tight grip as she ran as fast as she could towards the edge of the city trying not to lose grip of the basket.

She got to the edge of the city, and looked back; images flew through her mind of what could have happened to Shock.

"Is he ok? Is he hurt?" Aleena questioned herself "what if he was captured, what if he's ... dead"

"Now now that's not a nice thought now is it" Shock said from behind Aleena.

"Shock!" Aleena rejoiced "Your here" She threw herself on Shock and squeezed him tightly.

"You thought I was going to break a promise?" He laughed, hugging her back.

"I thought you weren't going to come" Aleena Sobbed, squeezing Shock tighter.

"Any tighter Hun and I'll explode" Shock giggled.

Aleena released Shock from her grip as he was finding it hard to breathe.

"I'm just glad you and Sonic are safe" Shock said in a relieved tone. He looked into her eyes and was about to kiss her when all of a sudden there was a loud rumble. Egg mans robots had found them and they were coming fast.

Shock and Aleena ran together holding each other's hand they got to a river and stopped, both of them were out of breath and panting hard, they saw that the robots were still on their tail so they hid behind two barrels.

"What are we going to do?" Whispered Shock "Where trapped"

Aleena had an idea. She took baby Sonic out of his basket and held him close to her heart and started to cry. Shock held her hand and looked at baby Sonic. The robots were getting closer and closer, Aleena kiss baby Sonics head and placed him back into his basket. Shock took off his right glove and placed it next to Sonics head; Aleena then took off her left glove and put it on top of Shock's glove.

"He's going to grow up to be a great hedgehog" Shock comforted.

"I know but we won't see him grow up to be that great hedgehog" Aleena sobbed

The robots where just a few feet away from them, and the rumble was getting louder and was shaking the ground.

Aleena placed the basket in the river to make sure it would float, Shock rubbed Sonic's head for the last time before Aleena gently let the basket go. They both broke down into tears as they watched their son float down the river.

"We did the right thing" Shock whispered in Aleena's ear.

"I know" Said Aleena "I just hope someone nice finds him and looks after him"

Just as she said that, both her and Shock were hoisted in the air by robot.

"You shall now both die" the robot said throwing Aleena and Shock to the ground. Shock looked up and saw a giant gun pointing at him and Aleena; he grabbed on to Aleena and braced himself as the robot fired a great beam of energy at them. There was a big flash of light for a few seconds then it all went dull.

**I hope you all liked it, I will soon be doing chapter 2, please don't forget to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two for you all. Thank you Scorp316 you're my first review and the only one at the mo.**

**Please review everyone, much appreciated.**

Chapter 2 Finding out

"What do you think to my latest creation ... The Egg Beetle" Dr Egg man shouted at Sonic.

"Egg beetle? What kind of name is that for a creation" Sonic chuckled.

"You mock my creation now but soon you will be destroyed by it!" Egg man spat, he jumped into his Egg Beetle which was a big floating ship with huge sharp pincers and legs.

"Now Sonic prepare to die!" Egg man Yelled, Firing up his ship.

"I don't think so" Sonic shouted back.

Egg man looked at all the colourful buttons on his control panel.

"How about this for a taster" Egg man said pressing a yellow button.

Rockets started firing out of the ship towards Sonic. Sonic saw them coming and decided to run down the street as fast as he could dodging the missiles.

"You won't get away that easily" barked Egg man, as he followed Sonic in hot pursuit.

Egg man was on his tail, Sonic looked back and saw a giant bomb heading towards him so he quickstepped to the right, the bomb went past and exploded right next to him which launched him down a alley into the brick wall at the end. Sonic jump to his feet quickly, he snarled at Egg man.

"You're trapped now Sonic, you look so pathetic just like you're mother and father did when then got destroyed!" Laughed Egg man.

"What are you talking about?" Sonic snapped "You know nothing about my parents, they weren't killed, they just left me"

"Oh Sonic is that what you were told? Your parents didn't leave dear boy ... My robots destroyed them ... just like the worthless little hedgehogs they were!" Egg man taunted.

Sonic couldn't believe what he was hearing, he thought his parents left and now he has just been told that they were killed by Egg mans robots. He was so confused and devastated.

Egg man on the other hand was rolling about in his chair laughing.

Sonic stood still his head was full of thoughts; he never once saw his parents he only saw a picture of what he assumed was them, the picture was found in the basket he was in, he kept that picture on him at all times he took it out of his fur and looked at it; it was a bit crumpled but you could clearly see their faces.

"You done whimpering over you're dead parents?" Egg man smirked "Aww don't worry Sonic I'll make sure you join them"

The ships pincers opened wide as Egg man was about to crush Sonic. As Egg man got closer Sonic looked at Egg man and was suddenly full of anger and hatred.

He placed his left foot in front of him and dug the heel into the ground, he grit his teeth together and launched himself with great power and spun towards the cockpit of the ship, as hit it sparks flew in every direction as Sonic kept on firing himself at the ship.

Egg man started to panic as the window that was shielding him from Sonic was cracking; he started pressing all the buttons on his control panel in an attempt to get Sonic off the ship but nothing was working the control panel was broken. Egg man jumped out of his chair as Sonic came crashing through the window, glass shot everywhere. Egg man took cover behind his chair; a shard of glass flew past him and cut half of his ginger moustache off and hit the self destruct button.

"Now why did I install a self destruct button ... not one of my best ideas" Egg man mumbled.

"5 ... 4 ...3 ..." came from the ships computer as it counted down.

"Well I guess I'll see you around Egg butt" Sonic said before blasting off, leaving a blue streak behind him.

"I'll get you for this!" yelled Egg man as he escaped in his Egg carrier.

A big explosion shook the city, shortly followed by a shockwave which covered the whole city.

Sonic looked behind him and saw the shockwave catching up with him so he decided to race it to the house, so he kicked it into high gear and sped off dodging people and objects in his path.

He got to the house seconds before the shockwave came he closed the door as the house shook. A split second later it was over. Sonic threw himself on the sofa and held the picture of his parents in his hands, he gazed upon it; thinking about what Egg man said.

"Is what Egg man said about my parents true?" Sonic questioned himself.

He looked carefully at the picture studied it.

"Hmm" Sonic mumbled.

He noticed a slight tear in the bottom right of the picture. He looked at it and saw that there seemed to be something behind the picture, he picked at it and gently peeled off the back.

"What's this?" He wondered.

Sonic put down the picture of his parents on the coffee table in front of him and looked at the paper that was stuck to the back of the picture. He saw there was writing on it so he decided to read it.

**Hmm ... what could it say? Who knows? You'll find out next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**In the last chapter we left off with Sonic looking at a note that was stuck behind a picture of his parents. **

**In this chapter Sonic starts to discover the truth about his parents.**

**Hope you like it.**

Chapter 3 - Discovering the truth

To our beloved Sonic Hedgehog,

We want you to know that both I and your father are with you at all times.  
Ever wondered where your gloves came from? They came from us, the right one is your fathers and your left one is mine, we gave these to you so you have to remember us by. Your abilities will also be from us, if you have speed you will get that from your father and if you have knowledge that'll be from me.

We know you're going to grow up to be a great hedgehog, we hope you make the most of your skills and make use proud.

Signed Aleena Hedgehog & Shock Hedgehog.

At the bottom of the note was another picture, it was of Aleena and Shock next to each other holding Sonic in their arms.

Sonic started to get a tear in his eye.

He took off his gloves and turned them inside out, the right one said Shock and the left said Aleena.

Sonic sighed and wiped his eye.

"Sonic" called Amy from the kitchen "Is that you?"

She looked in the front room where Sonic was a few seconds ago.

"Hmm, could of sworn he was here" She said.

Sonic was heading to where he was raised.

He shortly arrived at a small house on the outskirts of the city, it was owned by a fox named Fern. She found Sonic floating down the river in a basket; she looked after him and raised him.

Sonic knocked on the door.

"Ah Sonic what a nice surprise to see you" said Fern "Come in"

Sonic walked in and sat down on a chair in the front room.

"So what can I do for you?" She asked.

"I want to know about my parents, what happened to them? Did they leave me?" Questioned Sonic

"I knew this day would come" Fern sighed.

"Your parents were shot by one of Egg mans robots" She continued "it was on the news when you were a just a baby I found you floating in a basket down the river"

"So why did you say they left me? Why did you lie to me?" Sonic Sniffled.

"Because I knew you wouldn't be able to take it" She Finished.

She was right Sonic couldn't take it, he ran straight out of the house to the edge river where he sat looking at the picture of him and his parents.

He couldn't believe that this had been kept secret from him for so long, he lent over the river and looked at his reflection, he then saw a reflection of his mum with her hand on his left shoulder, Sonic thought that he was just day dreaming so he placed his hand on his left shoulder but he felt some ones hand, he quickly span around to see who it was but no one was there.

Sonic looked around and noticed somebody running off so he ran after them. He chased them through the city where it was crowded so it was hard for him to follow. He saw them dart down an alley which led to a dead end.

"No more running now" Sonic whispered to himself.

Sonic got to the alley and saw no one was there; he rubbed his head in confusion wondering where the person went a roof tile came down and almost hit Sonic he looked up and saw the person on the roof.

"Hmm whoever it is has good knowledge of the city" Sonic said to himself.

But Sonic knew where to head them off, he ran down the street where the rows of building ended, he knew that the person he was chasing had nowhere else to run. He looked up and saw the person jump off the building so he launched himself up to catch them; he then put them to the ground.

"Who are you?" Sonic demanded.

The person didn't answer.

"Fine then let's find out" Sonic said.

He grabbed hold of the hood covering the persons face and pulled it so he could see who it is.

"Oh my god!!" Sonic shouted.

**I wonder who it could be, only one way to find out and that's by reading the next chapter which I shall be typing up soon :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, finishing this chapter took me a while because I forgot all about it, woops lol. But here it is and it's all finished, this is the last chapter to my story and I hope that you like it.**

Chapter 4 – The Revealing

Sonic stared with his mouth wide open; he couldn't believe who it was he caught.

"M ... m ... mum?!" Sonic stuttered.

"Uh hello Sonic" Aleena mumbled.

"What? Why? How?" Sonic questioned.

"Come back with me and I'll tell you everything" Aleena said.

Sonic followed his mum back to where she lived which was right in the middle of the city.

Sonic sat himself on a chair opposite to where his mum was sitting.

He looked at Aleena then looked away and sighed.

"How did it all start?" Sonic started.

"Well" Aleena began "We were hiding in a building away from Egg mans robots, they were attacking the city and killing everyone who they saw. It was horrible and we knew they'd find us soon, we knew we had to get out of the city but Egg mans robots where all over the place"

"How did you get out of the city?" Sonic asked.

Aleena continued "your dad came up with an idea, he told me his plan but I hated it"

"What was it? Tell me, tell me" Sonic persisted.

"Your dad kissed me, said goodbye to you and rubbed your head. He then quickly shot off and left us behind" Aleena paused for a minute remembering how she felt when he left her.

"Mum, you still didn't tell me what he did. Mum ... mum ... mum can you hear me? Are you ok?" Sonic questioned.

"Huh ... what, oh yeah I'm fine" She answered "Anyway, he went off and starting to yell to attract the robots attention to him. They all went after him giving me to you to safety, I ran as fast as I could to the edge of the city and then stopped, I starting thinking about your dad, he said he would catch up but I couldn't see him, I got worried and wondered if he was ok"

Tears started to fill her eyes.

"But he showed up and I was so happy and relieved, then the robots came so we ran until we got to the river. The robots were still after us so we hid behind a couple of barrels, we were trapped and the robots were getting closer to us"

"Wow" Sonic gasped "What did you do?"

"Well my priority was you so I took you out of your basket that you were in and held you close to my heart. I kissed your forehead, your father then took off his right glove and I took off my left and we placed them next to your head in the basket. We both started to cry as I placed your basket in the river so you would float away to safety" Aleena took a few minutes to pull herself together as she started to cry a little. "And that's when the robots came to us"

"What did they do?" Sonic wondered.

"One of the robots aimed a giant gun at us; your father grabbed on to me and then pushed me into the river just as the robot fired. I came up to the surface and spluttered I ran over to where we were, all that was there was a huge hole, and at the bottom ..." Aleena gulped "was your father ... dead"

Aleena suddenly fell to the floor and broke down into tears.

Sonic rushed over to his mum, he helped her off the floor and hugged her.

"I was devastated" Aleena sobbed "just seeing his body lay there motionless. I jumped down and picked him up; I carried him out of the hole and placed him on the ground. I hugged him and screamed for help, but no one was around I carried him all the way the other side of the city dodging sight of the robots"

"Oh my god, why did you carry him all the way to the other side of the city?" Said Sonic.

"You know that big hill, Angel view" Aleena asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Sonic replied.

"Well it's called that because when you get to the top you can see the whole of the city and the beauty of it. That's where I carried your father to; he's buried at the top next to the tree that we first kissed at. We always went up there every year together. It was our special place and he loved it up there so I buried him there ... where he can enjoy the beauty of the city forever" Sighed Aleena.

"I really have to go" Sonic urged.

Sonic left in a hurry, his mum watched a blue flash exit the house and head up the road.

"Where is he off to?" She thought.

Sonic ran through the city trying to avoid people. He suddenly came to a halt as he got to the bottom of Angel view. Sonic blasted up the hill, as he got to the top he skidded and collided with a tree.

"Ouch!" Sonic Shouted.

He looked around and spotted a grave on the other side of the tree. He approached it and saw that there was writing on the headstone. It read:

This Spot will always belong to one special hedgehog.

He will always be remembered by me for his love and bravery.

Even though he is not with me in person he will always be in my heart.

I couldn't have asked for a more loving and caring husband.

I will always love you Shock. Love Aleena Hedgehog.

Sonic's started to tear up, he saw a picture frame attached to the headstone just below the writing. Sonic bent down and looked at it; it was a picture of his mum and dad sitting on this hill kissing each other with the sunset in the background.

He stood up straight and looked in the sky towards the city. The sun was going down and the gentle red warmth of the sun was setting upon the city, the tall buildings that stood up from the ground shimmered as they reflected the sun's light off their windows, Sonic knew that his dad would of loved to have seen this beautiful view so he decided to sit down next to his father's grave and watched the sun disappear beyond the horizon.

**Please do not forget to review because I would like to know what you think, Thank you.**


End file.
